


Set Free

by Nygmasdalek



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gotham, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oneshot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Riddler - Freeform, TV Show, edwardnygma - Freeform, thepenguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmasdalek/pseuds/Nygmasdalek
Summary: Oswald tries to persuade Ed to give in to his dark self once and for all. Does he succeed?





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Nygmobblepot fluff. Comment any requests! <3

"The Riddler likes me, Edward." Oswald adjusted his sleek black hair whilst Edward admired him behind. "And I like him." The taller man collapsed to the laminate floor and rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses as the shorter man smirked at his reflection. 

"Stop."   
"Look. You're no good as this pathetic little slimeball. You never were. Your father must've thought the same."   
"Shut up, Oswald!" Ed exclaimed, his frail hand slamming the ground. "No words about my father or I'll..." Oswald chuckled hysterically, the creases in his face becoming more prominent and the bags under his eyes growing heavier. 

"You'll what?" The slender figure bounced up from the floor, charging up to Oswald's short physique whilst disregarding his untucked white shirt he wore over a waistcoat. The familiar frail hand clutched onto the black haired man's purple pinstriped blazer, a swish of a knife echoing the lifeless sitting room.   
"Or I'll slit your throat. Slowly and painfully." Edward replied, resting the blade onto Oswald's pale, broad neck against the other man's body. 

"Go on then RIDDLER!" He snickered, feeling the blade digging deeper into his skin as Edward firmed his grip. He suddenly twirled the short man over, emerald and chocolate eyes meeting. The taller man leaned in whilst the two bodies made contact. Their lips collided, Oswald's hand reaching up to Edward's flawless cheek. The untidy man stepped back, still gazing into those green eyes. "Oswald. I've wanted to tell you for a while. I... I..." He stuttered as he took his foggy glasses off of his face and rubbed them on his waistcoat. 

"Hush. I know." Oswald whispered as he tugged on the Riddler's tie and clasped the back of his neck with the other hand, pulling him in. The kiss deepened like the dark haired man's cheekbones. His glasses fell from the overwhelmed hand, manoeuvring both to Oswald's gaunt face. "Riddler."  
"Yes, Penguin?"   
"We've got some work to do."   
"We have indeed." The taller man responded, cackling intensely with a perfect set of teeth exposed. The two young men prepared their chosen weapons, leaving the mansion.


End file.
